Uma aulinha de balé!
by Paula Marques
Summary: Ikki vai ter umas aulinhas de balé... com um professor muito especial... ou melhor... comu russo tarado. Segundo CAP ONLINE. bom todo ele dedicado ao lemon mesmo...r.s.rs espero q não tenha ficado muito grande...
1. Default Chapter

Saori: Rapazes, eu chamei vocês aqui, porque eu gostaria de lhes fazer um pedido.  
  
Shiryu: Como assim um pedido?  
  
Saori: Bom, eu o Seiya a a Minu andamos conversando e resolvemos fazer uma festa de encerramento de ano, lá no orfanato.  
  
Shun: Ótima idéia.  
  
Saori: Eu sei que é uma ótima idéia, afinal toda idéia minha é ótima...  
  
Todos riem  
  
Saori: Bom, gente, agora é serio. A gente resolveu fazer uma comédia. Pra ser mais exata um musical.  
  
Ikki: Ah, pelo amor de Deus, um musical... eu odeio musicais. Quem é que vai cantar? Você vai contratar algum grupo de teatro ou alguma coisa assim?  
  
Saori da uma sorriso malicioso: Eh, bem... o Seiya deu a idéia de vocês mesmos fazerem um musical do Peter Pan... ele já até escolheu quem vai fazer cada papel....- Diz Saori tentando segurar o riso.  
  
Shiryu: O Seiya quem deu a ideia eh? To fora!!!!!!  
  
Hioga: Eu também to fora...  
  
Ikki: Não preciso nem te responder né?  
  
Shun: Ah, eu topo...  
  
Saori ainda rindo: Gente eu gostaria de explicar que as crianças do orfanato gostam muito de vocês, aliás elas idolatram vocês, por isso nós tivemos a idéia de fazer uma paródia, uma peça com dança, mas de forma que ficasse bem divertido, nada muito elaborado também, então ele distribuiu os papeis de forma com que tudo ficasse bem engraçado, para que a apresentação ficasse bem descontraída vocês entendem?  
  
Shiryu: Sim, nos entendemos. Mas a gente precisa mesmo pagar mico?... isso só podia ser idéia do Seiya...tinha que ser...  
  
Saori : Por Favor rapazes, as crianças acompanham vocês, sabem de cada história, eu acredito que faça bem a elas verem que vocês também são engraçados, e que também fazem piada de vez em quando, elas precisam acreditar que o mundo não é só batalhas sangrentas, morte, já basta o que elas sofrem por não Ter uma família como a maioria das crianças, e eu tenho certeza que por vocês saberem como elas se sentem... e por serem muito bons... e terem todos um coração bem solidário... vão fazer exatamente o que eu estou pedindo não vão? – Diz Saori olhando de forma quase que ameaçadora para seus cavaleiros e se segurando para não rir.  
  
Shiryu: Ah Saori, chantagem emocional é golpe sujo...  
  
Todos olham um para a cara uns dos outros, e depois acabam aceitando... até o Ikki aceita.  
  
Hioga: Saori, porque vocês escolheram a história do Peter Pan?  
  
Saori: Porque é um conto de fadas sem beijo!!!!  
  
Todos riem...  
  
Saori: Não se alegrem tanto... só porque não tem beijo, não significa que não tenha um par romântico... – Diz a Deusa dessa vez não mais segurando o riso...  
  
Ikki resmunga : Palhaçada!!! – Ikki sente sua espinha tremer de baixo até em cima quando escuta uma voz atrás de si:  
  
Hioga: Por que palhaçada Ikki? Você não gosta de histórias de amor?  
  
Ikki: N-n-n-não é isso... é...é...é que é uma.... uma palhaçada por uma casal entre nós cinco, é...s-s-só isso!!!!  
  
Hioga apenas pensa mas não pergunta o "porque", pelo fato de Ter muita gente na sala, e além do mais o que ele queria ele já conseguiu, ou seja, deixar o Ikki constrangido e "pensativo"...  
  
Saori: Pois bem, se vocês estão achando tudo engraçado agora, imagina quando eu disser os personagens...^_____^  
  
Ikki: Diz logo senhorita Saori, antes que eu desista dessa idéia absurda do Seiya!!!! * Tinha que ser o Seiya*  
  
Saori: Tudo bem, os personagens são, Shun como o Capitão Gancho, que belo Capitão Gancho você vai dar heim Shun, com essa cara de malvado que você tem...  
  
Todos riem...  
  
Saori: Shiryu como a Sininho!!!!! E que Sininho pequenininha heim!!!!  
  
Todos riem....  
  
Saori: Seiya como o Menino Lobo  
  
Shiryu ainda meio indignado: Ei, isso não é justo!!! Ele não vai pagar mico como eu? porque??? * Maldito Seiya * Saori: Shiryu meio filho, você ainda não viu nada... – Ela solta um riso bem maldoso no canto da boca – E por fim, Ikki como a Wanddy e Hioga como Peter Pan  
  
Dessa vez todos caem na mais pura gargalhada, menos é claro, Ikki, que mantem o rosto sério...  
  
Ikki: Eu não acredito, maldito Seiya, ele fez isso de propósito, só pra me sacanear..  
  
Hioga com um sorriso maldoso: Ah, que isso Ikki, você vai ficar uma gracinha vestido de Wanddy – Hioga manda um beijinho para Ikki  
  
Ikki fica vermelho feito um pimentão e gaguejando e fechando os punhos diz : R- R- REPETE SE FOR HOMEM!!!!!  
  
Shiryu: Calma Ikki... é só uma brincadeira...  
  
Shun: É Shiryu, você também vai arrancar pedidos de casamento de muitos homens fantasiado de Siniho... vai dar uma fadinha linda!!!!  
  
Todos riem, menos Shiryu e Ikki.  
  
Saori: Ah rapazes, por favor, vamos lá, entrem no clima de fim de ano, Ikki você precisa ser assim tão serio? – Diz Saori sorrindo – Vai ser engraçado.  
  
Hioga se esparrama na cadeira colocando os pés em cima da mesinha de centro e olha fixamente para Ikki.  
  
Hioga: É Ikki, você precisa ser assim tão sério? – Ele sorri calmamente – Relaxa Ikki...  
  
Ikki olha para Hioga achando muito esquisito o jeito de Hioga, parecia até que ele além de estar quase o comendo com os olhos, ainda estava tentando provoca-lo.  
  
Ikki: * Hum, isso deve ser é coisa da minha cabeça, mais que esse loiro tem uma cara de tarado, ah, isso tem *  
  
Hioga: * ai ai, esse teatrinho tá saindo me saindo bem divertido. Divertido até demais * - Pensa Hioga ainda sorrindo, e sem tirar os olhos de cima da "sua Wanddy"...  
  
Saori: Hioga, eu estive pensando, a escolha das musicas e a coreografia pode ficar por sua conta?... a gente resolveu por você como Peter Pan pelo fato de você dançar, e o seu personagem é o que mais dança, os outros dançam muito pouco *nossa eu fui modesta, eles não dançam é nada *- pensa Saori - você poderia dar uns toques para eles, ensinar os passos e montar uma coreografia bem fácil para eles...  
  
Hioga: Ah, sim...claro... * tá bom de mais pra ser verdade, além o Ikki ser a Wanddy, ele ainda vai dançar Balé...e ainda vai ser o meu par...* - Hioga se segura para não rir só de pensar na imagem de Ikki vestido de Wanddy e dançando com ele... * hilário.. no mínimo* - Pensa ele.  
  
Shiryu e Ikki : EU NÃO VOU DANÇAR BALÉ!!!! Shun: Capitão Gancho não dança balé, dança?  
  
Hioga: Quem monta a coreografia sou eu, e eu vou por todo mundo pra dançar balé... e isso é só pra vocês aprenderem a não ficar me zoando!!!!  
  
Ikki: * Maldita hora que eu aceitei isso*... * porque esse loiro não para de me olhar* - Tô de verde Loiro?  
  
Hioga olha Ikki de cima a baixo bem provocativo, embora ninguém na sala estivesse reparando nisso além do Ikki é claro.  
  
Hioga: De verde?... não. - Ele sorri.  
  
Ikki fica rubro na mesma hora: * Maldito loiro, você não me provoca...* - Dessa vez Ikki é que sorri maliciosamente para Hioga, mas já se levantando e saindo.  
  
Shun: Aonde você vai Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Vou embora pra casa. Não se preocupem, agora que eu disse que topava eu não vou voltar atrás... mas o Seiya que não me apareça na minha frente tão cedo.  
  
Hioga: Espera Ikki...  
  
Ikki: O que foi?  
  
Hioga fica um pouco vermelho, mas tenta passar segurança: B-bom... é que...hum. Enfim, eu vou marcar com vocês o horário dos ensaios e... e..... bem, eu é você vamos Ter que ensaiar, hum,... separados dos outros....  
  
Ikki: Porque?  
  
Hioga: Bom, na verdade, algumas danças vamos ensaiar todos juntos, outras só eu e Shun, outras só o Shun, Sininho e o Menino lobo e por ai a fora... mas, como eu e você vamos ser, "o Peter e a Wanddy", nós vamos Ter varias danças.... hum... só nós dois.  
  
Ikki fica com essas palavras um tempo na cabeça... "só nós dois", ele tenta fazer uma cara de indiferença: Hum... que seja. Vocês podem marcar e depois me avisam...  
  
Hioga: Amanhã!!!!  
  
Ikki dá um risinho: Tá. Tchau – E vai embora...  
  
Shiryu: Saori, aonde esta o Seiya?  
  
Saori : Não se preocupe, até amanhã ele já chegou.... Hioga, por favor não faça nada muito elaborado, a apresentação é no fim do mês, e eu ainda tenho que preparar muitas coisas para esse fim de ano, presentes e tal... Hioga: Sim senhorita, até porque eu duvido que eu consiga por esses desajeitados para fazer um passinho direito.  
  
Shun atira uma almofada na cabeça de Hioga: Desajeitada é a sua avó!!!!!  
  
Todos Riem...  
  
No dia seguinte, depois do almoço, todos estavam no ginásio da fundação, em uma sala onde tinha um parede toda coberta por um enorme espelho do chão até o teto, e em volta nas outras paredes tinham barras para eles segurarem e fazerem os exercícios.  
  
Seiya: Eu não acredito que você obrigou a gente a por essa malha ridícula cisne!!!  
  
Shun: Ah qual é Seiya, a gente sempre usa roupas apertadas pra treinar mesmo, você já usou até saia...  
  
Todos riem...  
  
Seiya: Não é saia seu ignorante... é túnica...¬¬  
  
E eis que chega Ikki, sem camisa e só com uma calça de moletom bem larga, e é claro "de sapatilhas"  
  
Seiya: Ei.... porque ele pode por moletom?????  
  
Shun cochicha: Seiya não provoca, já foi um custo convence-lo a participar...  
  
Hioga para de frente para o espelho e diz: Bom, vocês podem começar a alongar... isso pelo menos vocês devem saber fazer bem.  
  
E de fato, todos eles tinham um excelente preparo fisico e é claro alongavam muito bem, o melhor deles era o Shiryu por causa do Kung Fú e da Yoga, e também por esse motivo ele era o que tinha os movimentos mais leves "pra não dizer delicados".  
  
Hioga: Você leva jeito pra coisa Shiryu. – diz Hioga rindo do amigo  
  
Shiryu: ¬¬  
  
Depois do alongamento, Hioga começa a passar a coreografia para os seus "alunos". Não demora muito até que todos param para rir de uma figura completamente desengonçada...  
  
Ikki para de "dançar" quando percebe que todos pararam a sua volta, e estavam simplesmente rindo dele...  
  
Seiya: AHAHAHAAHAHA... se já tá engraçado agora, imagina quando ele estiver de vestido e laço no cabelo...AHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Shiryu: Ahahahahahahaha  
  
Shun: se segura o máximo que pode para não rir do irmão, mas não consegue e solta uma gargalhada: HAHAHAHAHAAH .. Ikki...aiaia AHAHAHA... Ikki aiaiaia Você tá muito engraçado... HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hioga que ria com a mão na boca, pois afinal ele era o "professor"... e não podia rir do "aluno"... para de rir "um pouco" quando percebe que ikki ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, e completamente constrangido, e se continuasse assim, já já o passarinho fenix ia cair fora como sempre, e a Saori ia Ter que arrumar outra Wanddy... ( e o nosso patinho não queria isso não é...rs..rs).  
  
Hioga: CHEGAAA!!!!!!... se vocês forem ficar de palhaçada a gente não termina isso até o fim do mês, a Saori disse que era pra eu fazer umas coreografias, não disse que eu tinha que fazer milagre!!!! Anda cai fora daqui todo mundo...  
  
Todos: ããããmmmm????  
  
Hioga: é isso mesmo, vocês poderiam me dar licença um minuto por fovor... você fica Ikki.  
  
Ikki: ããããm?  
  
Todos saem da sala, Hioga os leva até a porta, quando todos estão do lado de fora, Hioga para na frente da porta e diz baixinho:  
  
Hioga: Por favor gente, pega leve ai na zuação se não a gente fica sem "Wanddy"...  
  
Shiryu, Seiya e Shun: Desculpa....  
  
Hioga fecha a porta, da uma olhada em Ikki que esta escorado com as costas em uma das barras e com os braços cruzados , ele vira de novo pra porta e morde o lábio inferior (para não babar talvez) e tranca a porta.  
  
Hioga: Pronto, agora, sem niguém atrapalhar... vamos à nossa aula... Ikki? – Diz Hioga olhando novamente para Ikki e se aproximando dele.  
  
Ikki: Hum ¬¬ - * Eu não gosto quando esse loiro me olha assim, ou será que eu gosto...ahhh, isso deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, afinal parece que só eu reparo*.  
  
Hioga pega uma das mãos de Ikki e o puxa para perto de si – ótimo, vamos começar do... hum... "começo"... – Hioga ainda sorrido e olhando nos olhos de Ikki, põe um braço do moreno em volta do seu pescoço, suspende o outro segurando-o com a mão mais ou menos na altura do ombro e depois passa o outro braço em volta da cintura de Ikki...  
  
Ikki: Hioga o que...  
  
Hioga: Quieto Ikki!!! – Diz Hioga fazendo cara de sério – antes de dançar qualquer coisa, eu vou Ter por para valsar, só pra você pegar um pouquinho de ritmo * Desculpa esfarrapada...rs *, pelo que eu estou vendo você não sabe nem isso, mas pra isso você vai Ter que chegar mais perto.... – O Russo puxa Ikki pela cintura aproximando mais os dois corpos e ficando com o queixo em cima do ombro de Ikki e os dois rostos bem lado a lado.  
  
Ikki fica tão assustado com uma proximidade assim tão rapida e até esquece de respirar.  
  
Hioga: Relaxa Ikki, você tá todo duro... *será..?. ai eu e essa minha mente pervertida * - Pensa Hioga.  
  
Ikki finalmente puxa um pouco de ar e solta devagar, não percebendo que o fez assim tão perto do ouvido de Hioga, e este disfarça o quanto isso o deixou arrepiado.  
  
Hioga também quase ao pé do ouvido de Ikki (obvio que propositadamente): Bem Ikki, eu vou começar a puxar a valsa, bem lentamente e você tenta me acompanhar tá ok?  
  
Ikki: * Esse loiro tá jogando comigo, o meu faro até hoje ainda não me enganou, e pensando bem, até que não seria má idéia jogar um pouquinho com ele também e ver no que isso vai dar* - pensa Ikki, e também quase que ao pé do ouvido (também propositadamente) ele diz – Ok... professor – Ikki solta um sorriso malicioso e não o escondendo de Hioga.  
  
Hioga também sorri porém não diz mais nada, apenas expira mais um pouco no pescoço de Ikki (discretamente é claro) e começa a puxar a valsa cantarolando: Um, Dois, Três... Um, Dois, Três... Um, dois, três... pegou?  
  
Ikki apenas sorri novamente e dá um : Aham!!!  
  
Hioga: ótimo, você pega rápido, continua assim então só que mais rapido, Um, Dois, Três.. um, dois, três... Um, dois, Três... muito bem Ikki...  
  
Depois dos primeiros ensaios, Hioga para de dançar e se afasta de repente..  
  
Ikki: O que foi? Já acabou? – Diz ikki quase que em protesto ( afinal até que aquilo estava ficando bom...rs)  
  
Hioga: há, longe disso, nem começou, eu só vou ligar o som. – Ele olhar os cds que tinham lá e finalmente escolhe "O Danúbio Azul" – Pronto, essa daqui é a valsa mais fácil que tem, se você pegar esta aqui, já esta bom.  
  
A musica começa a tocar e Hioga puxa Ikki novamente para si...  
  
Ikki: Porque eu tenho que ficar nessa posição?  
  
Hioga: que posição?  
  
Ikki: De mulher... Hioga sorri: Ora, você é que vai ser a minha Wanddy não? ..hahahahaha  
  
Ikki: Ehehehe, muito engraçadinho. * Me aguarde seu pato...*  
  
Hioga: Relaxa Ikki, você ficou tenso de novo, chega mais perto – Hioga com o seu típico riso sínico, puxa Ikki novamente pela cintura e eles começam a valsar conforme a musica. – Parabéns Ikki, você pegou rápido.  
  
Ikki não escutou direito, estava perdido observando melhor o rosto do seu "par", não só os belos olhos azuis, mais também o belo sorriso, com o dentes tão perfeitos e os lábios tão rosados que o quanto mais ele os mordia ou os esfregava um no outro eles se avermelhavam assim como as maçãs do rosto quando ele sorria * ele faz isso no intuito de me provocar só pode * - pensava Ikki  
  
Ikki: Como?  
  
Hioga: Eu disse parabéns Ikki... você pegou rapido. Não pisou no meu pé nenhuma vez ainda – O loiro da uma risada  
  
Ikki: Ah, sim.... obrigado  
  
Hioga: Agora chegar de ficar assim parado no mesmo lugar, a gente agora vai dar umas rodopiadas de vez em quando e dar uns "saltinhos" tá bom...  
  
Ikki: Rodopiadas?... "saltinhos"????  
  
Hioga: é.. assim ó... – Hioga puxa mais um pouco da valsa e depois tenta dar um saltinho pra depois rodar com Ikki se não fosse por um desastrado principiante tropeçar no próprio pé e derrubar os dois no chão.  
  
Os dois caem na risada por um tempo...  
  
Hioga: ótimo Ikki, tava demorando mesmo...ahahaha  
  
Ikki para de rir e olha fixamente para Hioga que ainda ria. O russo ainda não tinha reparado na posição em que eles estavam, com Ikki bem em cima dele e segurando um dos seus braços logo acima da cabeça.  
  
Hioga: Ikki... – Ele olha para Ikki um pouco surpreso.  
  
Ikki se acomoda melhor em cima do corpo do loiro sem nenhuma cerimônia e começa a olha-lo de cima a baixo, como se estivesse avaliando cada centímetro dele, num jeito bem provocativo e rindo da cara de espanto do outro.  
  
Hioga: Ikki, porque você esta me olhando assim?  
  
Ikki: He, o que foi Hioga? Tá assustado? Achou que eu ia ficar nesse seu joguinho por quanto tempo?  
  
Hioga já não mais surpreso e sim com uma cara de sonso: "joguinho" ...eu? - ele sorri - como assim Ikki?  
  
Ikki da uma leve gargalhada e solta o braço de Hioga, começando a passar a ponta dos dedos de leve pelo rosto de Hioga, começando por tirar a franja loira dos olhos, descendo pelas bochechas e depois massageando de leve os labios...  
  
O loiro apenas fecha os olhos para aproveitar mais o carinho e dando um sorriso de satisfação * Yes!!!!...consegui... peixe fisgado. Até que foi fácil *  
  
Ikki: Muito bem loiro, você conseguiu o que você queria né? Então ótimo.. e agora heim?.. eu estou aqui, o que você vai querer fazer agora? Heim?  
  
Hioga abre os olhos, ele sentindo o corpo quente de Ikki sobre o seu, e ele assim tão "convidativo", já estava deixando-o desesperado por um contato mais próximo, ele tenta alcançar afoito os lábios do cavaleiro de Fênix, mas esse inclina mais a cabeça evitando que hioga o alcance...  
  
Ikki: Calma loiro, tá com pressa? - Ikki se deliciando com a tortura que fazia com o cavaleiro do gelo, apenas começa a beijar uma das bochechas do loiro e depois passando para o ouvido, aonde ele da uma mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha do loiro...  
  
Hioga: Ahh, Ikki... - Diz o loiro já começando a soltar uma respiração ofegante.  
  
Ikki abraça Hioga com um braço e com a outra mão segura firme a nuca e os cachos loiros puxando-os fazendo com que o cisne inclinasse a cabeça para trás deixando a mostra todo o pescoço. Feito Isso o moreno começa a beijar toda a extensão daquele pescoço, e como se fosse um vampiro começa a morde- lo também dando pequenos chupões...  
  
Hioga tomba a cabeça para o lado dando mais acesso aos carinhos de Ikki e enquanto uma de suas mãos percorriam todo dorso nú do moreno, a outra enroscava os dedos nos cachos azuis.  
  
Ikki para com as carícias e encara novamente os olhos do loiro, e o loiro por sua vez também o encara, passando a língua em volta dos lábios e depois mordendo o lábio inferior de forma provocativa. Ikki entende o recado e começa a passar os seus lábios pelos lábios do loiro num leve roçar, fazendo com que Hioga abrisse um pouco a boca pedindo mais, e atendendo ao seu pedido, o moreno ataca os lábios do russo com voracidade, e o loiro também responde da mesma forma o beijo, fazendo com que as duas línguas entrem praticamente numa batalha por mais espaço um na boca do outro.  
  
Mas os dois são interrompidos por....  
  
Ei... vocês vão demorar muito ai?.... a gente vai ficar plantado aqui fora até quando? - Dizia Seiya Batendo na porta.  
  
Ikki: Tinha que ser o Seiya... eu vou dar nele!!!!! - Diz Ikki se levantando e olhando com cara de assassino em direção da porta.  
  
Hioga: Ikki espera - Diz p loiro segurando o braço de Ikki - Eh melhor parar mesmo, a gente não vai poder continuar nada aqui dentro com esses xeretas bem alí fora...  
  
Ikki olha para baixo e diz: Aé... como é que você pretende abrir aquela porta com a gente "nesse" estado - Diz Ikki referindo-se ao sinal de excitação que ambos já despontavam e que estava bem a mostra na malha de Hioga.  
  
Hioga se levanta do chão depressa: - Bom você tá com esse moletom largo que disfarça bem, então você sai primeiro e segura eles lá fora até eu sair...  
  
Ikki: E vai ser só isso é? - Pergunta Ikki meio indignado.  
  
Hioga sorri : Calma... não vai ser só isso não. Passa na minha casa as oito... - ele se abaixa e da um beijinho de leve nos lábios de Ikki - Você vai ter a sua "aula particular"...  
  
EIIII... VOCÊS MORRERAM AÍ????  
  
Ikki se levanta: Eu já vou espera...  
  
Ikki abre a porta correndo sai e depois fecha de novo...  
  
Shiryu: ei deixa a gente entrar ikki...  
  
Ikki: NÃO!!!!!!  
  
Shun: Porque não?  
  
Ikki: eh... eh que.... o ?Hioga deu caibra...  
  
Seiya: ué deixa a gente entrar pra ajudar....  
  
Ikki: NÃO!!!!!!  
  
Seiya: Porque não?  
  
Ikki: Eh que ele disse que quer ficar sozinho...  
  
Hioga grita la de dentro: EH, EU TO BEM... ME ESPEREM AI FORA... EU JÁ VOU...  
  
Ikki: viu só!!!!  
  
Shiryu: Ikki porque você esta andando curvado?  
  
Shun se aproxima de Ikki: Você tá bem irmão?  
  
Ikki: NÃO SE APROXIME... FIQUE AI EXATAMENTE AONDE VOCÊ ESTA!!!! NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM...  
  
Shun: O que foi irmão, você também deu caibra?  
  
Ikki: E.... eh.... isso eu também dei caibra...¬¬  
  
Seiya: a pelo amor de Deus não vai me dizer que você brigaram lá dentro?  
  
Nisso sai Hioga segurando uma bolsa grande na frente e saindo de pressa...  
  
Shiryu: Vai aonde Hioga? Não vai trocar de roupa...  
  
Hioga não para de andar: ah vou sim, eu vou la no vestiário... mas agora eu estou com pressa - diz hioga se afastando depressa - Ah e Ikki... não esquece do combinado heim!!!! Ikki grita para hioga poder ouvir antes que desapareça no fim do corredor: EU NÃO VOU ESQUECER....  
  
Todos olham meio desconfiados para Ikki, todos pensam se Ikki teria brigado com Hioga, afinal o russo saiu correndo, nem terminou a aula e não deu nenhuma explicação, mas resolvem deixar pra lá, afinal é melhor não cutucar a onça.. ou melhor o Ikki...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Comentem please....essa fic eu acordei com ela na cabeça... tomara que fique boa.....r.s.r.s 


	2. Cap II

Capitulo II  
  
Já anoitecera, Ikki se arrumara para a tal "aula particular", não muito é claro, afinal ficar se enfeitando não é uma característica sua, mas como todo bom leonino, ele é vaidoso, e muito vaidoso. Usava apenas uma calça preta, camisa preta, sapato preto e uma jaqueta de couro marrom escuro, com os cabelos ainda molhados penteados para trás e impecavelmente cheiroso. Ikki imaginou que se Hioga fez um convite para as oito da noite, obviamente além da "aula particular" eles também deveriam jantar juntos, e embora não pareça, o cavaleiro de fênix sabe ser educado e cordial, quando ele quer é claro, sendo assim ele não esqueceu de levar uma boa garrafa de vinho.  
  
Chegando no prédio de Hioga, o moreno se apresenta ao porteiro.  
  
Porteiro: O senhor deve ser... o Sr. Amamyia, não?  
  
Ikki: Sim...  
  
Porteiro: Pode subir, é o quarto andar.  
  
Ikki: Obrigado.  
  
Chegando no quarto andar e parando em frente a porta do apartamento de Hioga, Ikki encontra a porta somente encostada. Ele dá uma batidinha e chama: - Hioga?  
  
Hioga: Ah, Ikki, pode ir entrando....eu já vou aí.  
  
Ikki entra no apartamento, realmente ele estava certo, Hioga tinha preparado um jantar, a mesa já estava posta, a sala muito bem decorada, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe, na mesinha de canto perto do telefone havia uma bandeirinha vermelha com uma lua e uma estrelinha, Ikki ri interiormente vai até a mesinha e pega a bandeirinha na mão.  
  
Hioga: Oi Ikki...  
  
Ikki: Oi...- ele da uma risada.  
  
Hioga: O que foi?  
  
Ikki: Nada, eu não sabia que você era comunista.  
  
Hioga se aproxima lentamente de Ikki pega a bandeirinha das mãos dele e põe de volta no lugar dando um leve sorriso: Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você ainda não sabe...  
  
Ikki se aproxima mais do cisne dando um cheiro no cangote dele, mas Hioga da uma afastada, fazendo charminho..  
  
Hioga: Vodka?  
  
Ikki: Eu trouxe o vinho...  
  
Hioga: esse fica pro jantar. Experimente a vodka... abre o apetite...  
  
Ikki: Que seja...  
  
Hioga se dirige até uma outra mesinha onde ficavam as bebidas e uns copos, ele serve dois pequenos copos com vodka, fica com um e oferece o outro para Ikki.  
  
Hioga: Vai ficar em pé?  
  
Ikki: Ah sim... – ele se senta no sofá que estava logo atrás dele e Hioga se senta logo ao lado.  
  
Ikki olha para umas revistas que estavam em cima na mesinha de centro, pareciam falar sobre o balé Bolshoi .  
  
Ikki * ótimo, vou transar com Mikhail Barishnikov *  
  
Hioga joga o copo pra trás e engole toda a vodka de uma só vez, soltando depois uma palavra em russo que Ikki nem desconfia o que seja, coisa boa não há de ser devido a careta que Hioga fez.  
  
Hioga: Vai... sua vez.  
  
Ikki faz o mesmo, porém mantendo o rosto nada abalado.  
  
Ikki: Ahh, hum.. é isso daqui é "quase" forte... bonzinho, gostei.  
  
Hioga: como você consegue isso?  
  
Ikki: Tô acostumando com a tequila barata que tinha lá na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.  
  
Hioga: Ai, não vai me dizer que você engolia aquele verme horroroso – Dizia Hioga fazendo careta.  
  
Ikki apenas sorriu e fez um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça. Depois parando para fitar o loiro a sua frente. Hioga também tinha se arrumado para receber o seu "aluno", porém totalmente o oposto de Ikki, o russo usava uma calça bege, uma camisa de linho bordada toda branca bem larga, para fora da calça, aberta nos dois primeiros botões e com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, cinto e sapatos marrons. E claro bem perfumado. * deslumbrante * - pensa Ikki.  
  
Hioga percebe que o cavaleiro de fênix o fita de cima abaixo, e retribui sorridente o olhar mas não toma nenhuma iniciativa a não ser a de...  
  
Hioga: Bom, vou dar uma olhada naquele molho, se não ele queima.. - ele se levanta lentamente deixando Ikki no sofá. Ele chega na cozinha a para em frente ao fogão, ele tira a tampa da panelinha onde estava fervendo o molho que ele ia por no macarrão que já estava depositado em uma travessa. Ele desliga o fogo e joga todo o molho sob o macarrão, ele fecha os olhos para sentir melhor o aroma que vinha junto com a fumacinha, quando ele abre os olhos de novo quase toma um susto ao ver uma mão enorme, enfiar um dedo enorme dentro do molho...  
  
Hioga: IKKI!!!! – Berra Hioga dando um tapão na mão de Ikki...  
  
Ikki: AIII!!! – Ikki chupa o dedo que estava sujo com o molho – Hum, tá gostoso isso aqui, experimenta – Ikki puxa Hioga pelo braço e lasca-lhe um beijo, fazendo-o provar um pouquinho do gosto no molho que ainda estava em sua boca – Viu?  
  
Hioga da um sorriso: Eh, tá gostoso mesmo.  
  
Ikki: Ah, tá eh?... vai ficar melhor – Ikki puxa o loiro novamente para si lascando-lhe outro beijo dessa vez mais profundo e também mais voraz, com as mãos de ambos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, mas Hioga o interrompe.  
  
Hioga: Espera...  
  
Ikki: O que?  
  
Hioga: vem cá – O loiro puxa Ikki até o quarto, lá as cortinas estão fechadas, as luzes apagadas, a roupa de cama até parecia ser nova além do quarto estar cheirando a essência de jasmim. Ikki: * é incrivel, mas parece que esse loiro pensa em tudo *  
  
Hioga empurra Ikki em cima da cama e depois ascende somente um pequeno abajur que fica no criado mudo ao lado da enorme cama de casal.  
  
Hioga sem tirar os olhos de cima de Ikki começa a desabotoar a própria camisa, tirando-a e depois jogando-a no chão, deixando a mostra não só todo o peito e abdômen bem definidos mas também os braços que eram bem fortes, Ikki se senta na cama e puxa o loiro pelo cós da calça, começando a beijar toda aquela "barriguinha tanquinho" e a lamber envolta do umbigo pra depois enfiar a língua lá dentro, enquanto desafivelava o cinto de Hioga, e este agarrava-se aos cabelos de Ikki. Hioga: Chega pra trás Ikki...  
  
Este o obedece enquanto tirava a jaqueta e a atirava longe e tirava os sapatos, Hioga sobe de joelhos na cama ficando por cima de Ikki, com uma perna para cada lado do corpo do moreno, ficando montado em cima dele e voltando a beija-lo enquanto desabotoava a camisa preta que ele usava e a puxava para fora da calça, e Ikki desabotoava a calça do loiro e abaixava o ziper...  
  
Ahhhh!!! – Hioga solta um gemido ao sentir Ikki apertar-lhe a parte mais sensível, mas isso é por pouco tempo, pois logo o moreno o pega pela cintura tombando-o para o lado ficando de joelhos por entre as pernas do loiro, arrancando-lhe os sapatos e também as calças e a cueca depois sentando em cima dos calcanhares.  
  
Fênix para um pouco para poder admirar o corpo que está alí à sua frente.  
  
Hioga: O que foi Ikki? – Pergunta Hioga com um sorriso maroto nos lábios estendendo as mãos para Ikki.  
  
Ikki segura as mãos de Hioga e responde: Lindo... – ele sorri – você é lindo pato - ele puxa Hioga pelas mãos, fazendo o loiro montar de novo em cima das duas coxas dele.  
  
Hioga também olha para aquele que esta alí à sua frente, com o corpo bem mais forte do que o seu, bronzeado, com a camisa aberta. Hioga beija Ikki enquanto termina de tirar a camisa dele que já estava com a gola toda amarrotada, depois começando a lamber a orelha, descendo para o pescoço, mordendo o ombro, descendo com a língua pelo peito até chegar em um dos mamilos e morder. Ikki afasta o loiro um pouco de si, parando ficando novamente apoiado somente nos joelhos, desabotoando e abaixando a própria calça até os joelhos junto com a cueca e depois sentando nos calcanhares novamente e voltando a olhar para Hioga.  
  
Ikki: Vem loiro.. chupa.  
  
Hioga olha com um sorriso um pouco sádico para o mastro que estava alí a mostra apontando para o teto, * eu já saquei qual é a desse fênix, mais eu tenho uma surpresinha pra ele, tá preparado pra tortura Ikki...? * pensa Hioga, e depois responde - Sim senhor...  
  
Ikki estranha o olhar um pouco irônico do russo, mas ele não tem muito tempo para raciocinar, pois logo sente todo o seu membro ser abocanhado de uma só vez, porém com uma voracidade, que parecia que Hioga queria come-lo ou algo assim, fênix fica admirado como que o loiro acomodou toda aquela quantidade de carne dentro da boca que era tão pequenininha até o fundo da garganta e depois começando a chupar como se fosse um pirulito. Ele estava achando uma delícia ficar ali vendo seu membro aparecendo e depois sumindo dentro daquela boca quente e úmida, mas ele não queria ficar "só alí", pelo menos não era a sua intenção...  
  
Ikki: Hi...ahhh, Hioga... para um pouco...ahhhh  
  
Hioga para um pouco, parando com a boca bem na pontinha e segurando-o com uma das mãos, e começando a passar a ponta da lingua em volta da glande e brincando um pouco o a fendinha do moreno, parando so para falar...  
  
Hioga: ahahaha... não mesmo...  
  
Ikki: O que?... ahhhh – Ele solta um gemido, de prazer, sim, mas tambem com um pouco de surpresa e porque não dizer "pânico". O loiro volta a suga- lo com uma vontade inacreditável, subindo e descendo cobrindo toda a sua extensão, afundando o nariz nos pelinhos azuis. Ikki tenta, mas não consegue mais falar, uma onda de prazer começa a percorrer todo o seu corpo fazendo virar os olhos e abrir a boca soltando um gemido rouco que veio junto com o seu gozo que faz o seu membro pulsar e soltar os jatos de sua semente dentro da boca de Hioga.  
  
O loiro levanta a cabeça com cara de satisfação, passando a língua em volta da boca se deliciando com o gosto do moreno, que por sua vez esta com os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada pra trás respirando pausadamente e com a boca aberta. Hioga segura o rosto de Ikki com as duas mãos e lhe dá um beijo fazendo-o provar um pouco do próprio gosto, depois o loiro se senta novamente, abre as pernas e chama por Ikki.  
  
Hioga: Anda Ikki... sua vez.  
  
Ikki abre primeiro um olho, e depois o outro, ele olha para a bela figura do loiro que está ali tão convidativo, com os joelhos dobrados e afastados um do outro, inclinado para trás e apoiado nos cotovelos. Ikki olha para baixo e vê que o seu sexo ainda esta duro, mas niguém é de ferro e ele ainda precisava de um tempo pra se recuperar do cansaço, porém com o loiro alí naquela posição ele já vai estar pronto rapidinho.  
  
Fênix termina de tirar as calças para ficar mais a vontade e começa a ir engatinhando para cima de Hioga...  
  
Hioga: Não!!!  
  
Ikki: Que foi?  
  
O loiro aponta pra baixo e diz: - Eu disse que era sua vez... agora você chupa...  
  
Ikki * Já vi tudo... ele que me aguarde * e o moreno o responde da mesma forma que o outro o respondeu anteriormente: - Sim senhor.  
  
Ikki agarra uma das pernas de Hioga e começa a beijar o joelho do loiro, depois desce lambendo a parte interna da coxa e dando mordidas até chegar na virilha, onde ele fica brincando um pouco com a língua alí, nas bolas também, depois lambendo toda a extensão do pênis de baixo até em cima, dando uma chupadinha na ponta e depois lambe descendo de novo e voltando pra virilha.  
  
Por isso Hioga não esperava, * agora esse "pardal" vai querer me torturar *- pensava ele. O russo já estava com as faces rubras e mordendo os labios querendo logo que aquela boca tão quentinha e tão molhada o engolisse logo de uma vez.  
  
Hioga: Ikki... hum, não enrola.  
  
Ikki da uma pequena gargalhada, e depois sobe lambendo de novo parando na ponta novamente, ele coloca so a pontinha na boca e depois olha pra Hioga prendendo o membro do loiro suavemente entre os dentes e dando um riso provocativo. Hioga impaciente segura a cabeça de Ikki e começa a força-la para baixo, Ikki finalmente abre mais a boca e engole todo o membro do loiro fazendo este soltar um gemido de prazer e alívio.  
  
Ikki vai dando continuidade a felação, sugando com força.  
  
Hioga: Ikki...ahhh. não para... não para agora... ahhhh...  
  
Ikki tira a boca do membro de Hioga e com um riso sínico diz: o que?... eu não ouvi...  
  
Hioga: Droga Ikki, Droga eu tava quase...: Hioga pega o próprio membro e começa se masturbar com pressa, mas Ikki rapidamente segura as duas mãos do loiro em cima da cabeça com uma mão e com a outra segura forte a base do pênis de Hioga pra que ele não goze...  
  
Hioga: MERDA IKKI!!!!!...  
  
Ikki: ahahahaha, calma Peter Pan, pra que a pressa? o melhor vem agora...  
  
Ikki se posiciona melhor por entre as pernas do loiro, solta o membro dele e com uma mão continua segurando as mãos de Hioga e com a outra levanta mais a perna do russo para assim começar a penetra-lo devagar até entrar todo dentro dele. O moreno solta as mãos do loiro e segura firme em sua nuca fazendo um carinho em um lado do pescoço e em uma das orelhas, e beijando e mordendo o outro lado e a outra orelha enquanto começava a estoca-lo primeiro em movimentos lentos, depois aumentando a velocidade arrancando gemidos baixos de Hioga. Depois ele desce a mão que estava na nuca do loiro para o peito e ainda o estocando com a mesma velocidade, ele segura um dos mamilos rosados e o belisca fazendo agora o loiro soltar um gemido alto. Ikki afasta o corpo um pouco do de Hioga, mas ainda continuando com as estocadas, afastou apenas para dar mais acesso ao resto do corpo de Hioga que continua deitado na cama, Ikki pega o membro de do loiro e começa a masturba-lo na mesma velocidade em que o estocava. O russo cruza as pernas em volta do corpo de Ikki se contraindo fazendo aquilo se tornar mais prazeroso tanto pra ele, quanto para o Ikki que se sentia bem apertado ali dentro, até que os dois soltam juntos um ultimo e longo gemido resultado do gozo dos dois, Ikki inundando todo o interior de Hioga fazendo seu liquido e Hioga também sujando a mão de Ikki.  
  
Os dois param nessa mesma posição por um tempo, e então Ikki sai devagar de dentro de Hioga deitando novamente seu corpo sobre o do loiro, beijando a sua boca e depois afundando o rosto no cangote suado do russo.  
  
Hioga: Ikki...  
  
Ikki fechando os olhos com cara de cansaço: Oi...  
  
Hioga: Tá com fome? – com voz de animado.  
  
Ikki quanse que num gemido: ã???  
  
Hioga se levantando animadamente: Eu to morto de fome – diz ele vestido a calça e saindo do quarto – Vem comer...  
  
Ikki :* ai meu Deus, como é que ele consegue *... e.. eu já vou. Só um minuto...- Responde Ikki se levantando lentamente da cama tentando recuperar o folego e vestindo a calça... – Ai... ufa... - * Maldito loiro, como é que ele consegue. Se ele tá achando que vai me deixar cansado ele ta muito enganado*.  
  
Hioga grita da sala: ANDA LOGO IKKI, NÃO VAI ME DIZER QUE EU TE DEIXEI CANSADO????  
  
Ikki: Humf!!!!!!* vai rindo vai, vamos ver daqui a pouco quem é que vai ficar cansado*  
  
Ele se dirige calmamente até a sala, onde Hioga já se encontra na mesa comendo um pratão de macarrão e com a taça de vinho já na metade. Ele se senta junto do loiro e começa a se servir, quando percebe que o russo não para de encara-lo.  
  
Ikki: O que foi?  
  
Hioga fica reparando naquele moreno tão forte, * de ombros largos, das pernas grossas e tão compridas, aquele jeitão emburrado, enfim, quem olha não diz que...bom esquece: - Nada, eu só estava imaginando como que você vai ficar de "Wanddy" – O loiro da uma risada e sorve mais um pouco do vinho.  
  
Ikki: E eu estou louco pra te ver fantasiado de visconde de sabugosa e meia calça verde limão, com aquelas botinhas então...nossa!!!!  
  
Hioga: Aqui, e a nossa aulinha de balé? Não vai me dizer que você desistiu?  
  
Ikki: ótimo, você tinha que me lembrar disso mesmo? Eu já tinha esquecido do infeliz dia que o Seiya teve essa idéia e eu aceitei.  
  
Hioga dá um sorriso insinuante e por de baixo da mesa passa o pé na coxa de Ikki: Foi tão infeliz assim é?  
  
Ikki responde ao sorriso com outro sorriso e segura o pé de Hioga massageando-o: Tsc, você sabe do que eu estou falando loiro... mas de qualquer forma esse mico vai valer a pena.  
  
Hioga: Já não está valendo?  
  
Ikki: Você sabe que tá...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Bom gente, esse segundo capitulo não fala absolutamente nada sobre a bendita peça ou aula de dança, ele foi totalmente dedicado a um lemonzinho mesmo...^____^ espero que não tenha ficado muito grande ou chato de se ler, o terceiro e se Deus quiser o ultimo capitulo dessa ideia louca que eu tive deve sair em breve, focalizando novamente na comédia que vai ser ver o Shun de Capitão Gancho, o Shiryu de Sininho e é claro o mais esperado Ikki fantasiado de Wanddy... please eu aguardo comentários....beijinhos... 


	3. Ultimo Capitulo

No auditório do orfanato, o palco recebia os últimos retoques para apresentação. As cortinas ainda estavam fechadas, algumas crianças tentava olhar o que acontecia por debaixo delas, mas, sendo impedidas por Minu e Eiri.  
  
Saori e Tatsumi ajeitavam os detalhes da luz e do som. No camarim 5 jovens se aprontavam histericamente. Seiya vestido de Menino Lobo tentava apressar os companheiros que além de atrasados, alguns se recusavam a sair do vestiário.  
  
Seiya: Anda logo gente, vocês vão querer ficar aí trancados o dia todo?  
  
Shiryu: EU NÃO SAIO DAQUI NEM QUE CHOVA CANIVETE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos riem.  
  
Shun: Pronto!!!!! – Andrômeda sai do vestiário trajando sua roupa de Capitão Gancho, com uma bigodão falso e uma peruca enorme preta cheia toda cacheada, no lugar de uma das mãos que estava tampada toscamente com uma manga mais comprida, ele segurava um gancho de plástico também muito tosco. No ombro um papagaio de pelúcia e quando sorria mostrava o falso dente de ouro que colocara...  
  
Shun: E aí... to bonito de Capitão Gancho????  
  
Seiya: Há, eu nunca vi uma coisa tão ridícula em toda a minha vida isso sim!!!!  
  
Nisso sai Hioga...: - Ah, mais vai ver agora!!!! – Diz o cisne saindo com sua roupinha "muy sexy" de Peter Pan. Com botinhas marrons, meia calça verde e uma espadinha de madeira minúscula.  
  
Todos riem...  
  
Hioga olha em volta e vê que uma certa pessoa ainda não saiu. Ele dá uma risada um tanto "maquiavélica" e como que estivesse brincando ele diz no meio das risadas altas.  
  
Hioga: Eu só quero saber onde está a minha Wanddy... Wanddy ... onde você está?????  
  
Ikki grita de dentro do trocador: - VAI TE CATAR PATO!!!  
  
Hioga solta outra gargalhada e puxa de uma vez a cortina do trocador aonde Ikki estava, depois agarrando Fênix pelo braço e o puxando pra fora...  
  
Ikki fica parado no meio de todos meio vermelho e fazendo cara de mau.  
  
Hioga: Ai gente, olha como a minha Wanddy tá uma gatinha!!!!  
  
Todos riem.  
  
Ikki estava com um vestido rosinha, fitas no cabelo, meia calça branca e sapato tipo boneca.  
  
Ikki: ê hê hê...¬¬  
  
Hioga diz ironicamente: O que foi Wanddy não gostou do vestido?  
  
Todos caem novamente na gargalhada, e depois se espalham em volta do espelho do camarim para dar os últimos retoques na maquiagem .  
  
Ikki se aproxima mais de Hioga que ainda estava do seu lado e diz baixnho: - Me aguarde pato, hoje a noite eu vou te ensinar a não menosprezar a "sua" Wanddy... você ainda não sabe do que ela é capaz...  
  
Hioga devolve o olhar ameaçador de Ikki e diz: - Hn, e eu estou louco para saber. – Sem que niguém veja Hioga passa a mão por de baixo do vestido de Ikki e o dá um beliscão na bunda...  
  
Ikki: HIOGAAAAAA AIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
Todos que estavam distraídos olham para trás assustados com o grito que Ikki deu.  
  
Seiya: Aí que que isso????  
  
Shun: Vocês vão brigar agora eh?  
  
Ikki cruza os braços, abre um sorriso e não diz nada. Hioga meio enrolado com as pelavras diz: - Hum.. gente.. e o Shiryu...? Ô SHIRYU MEU FILHO... MORREU AÍ DENTRO EH????  
  
Shiryu: Eu já disse que daqui eu não saio, daqui, ninguém me tira nem a pau!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Ah , não mesmo.. se eu tô aqui você também vem. Ikki enfia o braço por dentro da cortina do trocador onde estava o Shiryu, e começa a puxar a "Sininho" para fora pelas azinhas...  
  
Shiryu: NÃÃÃAÃÕOO, ME SOLTAAA!!!!!  
  
Ikki larga a Sininho no meio de todo mundo, assim como Hioga fez com ele a minutos atrás. Shiryu fica a olhar desconfiado para todos que o observam estaticamente sem mencionar uma só palavra...  
  
Shiryu: Bem, talvez eu não esteja tão ridículo quanto eu pensava - (Tadinho... pensou errado)  
  
Após se passarem os "Segundos pós –choque - traumático" todos caem em cólicas de tanto rir, Shun já estava até chorando...  
  
Shiryu: Pu Mer!!!!!!  
  
Alguém bate na porta..  
  
Shiryu: Entra. ¬¬  
  
Minu entra toda esbaforida. : - Gente tá na Hora...  
  
...  
  
Durante a peça todas as crianças rolam de tanto rir... não só das coreografias, como do texto e da interpretação tosca, porém muito divertida.  
  
(Fragmento da peça) "Capitão GanchoShun: Rapido Peter Pan, ou a Sua querida Wanddy vai virar comida de crocodilo... HÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!!!  
  
WanddyIkki (forçando uma vozinha de menina): socorro Peter Pan... Socorro.  
  
SininhoShiryu, joga pozinho no Peter PanHioga, e este amarado por uma corda sobe até o alto onde o Capitão Gancho faz Wanddy de refém, aí tem uma luta ridícula e espadinha de madeira contra Gancho de plástico. Depois o Capitão Gancho cai na água feita com sacolas de plástico onde tem um enorme crocodilo de pelúcia e leva o Capitão Gancho para o fundo"  
  
Fim da peça, todas as crianças, chorando de tanto rir, aplaudem de forma histérica!!!  
  
Seiya fica fazendo média com algumas crianças, Shun vai bater umas fotos com as outras, mas todas as crianças querer desesperadamente bater uma foto com a "Sininho" para por no mural do orfanato.  
  
Shiryu: ótimo... um Mico registrado e exposto ai público num mural...  
  
Hioga e Ikki após baterem as fotos das crianças com o "par" romântico da peça, se retiram e vão para o camarim...  
  
Hioga vai para a pia e começa a lavar o rosto, Ikki entra na cabine e começa e tirar o vestido e os laços do cabelo.  
  
O Cisne olha em volta, parece que não vem ninguém por enquanto. Ele entra rastejando feito uma cobra para dentro do trocador dando um susto em Ikki que estava distraído.  
  
Ikki: Hioga... o que você tá fazendo aqui dentro?  
  
Hioga: Vim te ajudar a tirar o vestido – Diz Hioga abraçando Fênix por trás.  
  
Ikki: Para Hioga, alguém pode chegar...  
  
Hioga vira Ikki de frente e começa a tentar agarra-lo a todo custo enquanto Ikki tenta escapar.  
  
Hioga: Ah,bem, niguém vai chegar não, dá só um beijinho.... um só – Diz Hioga fazendo biquinho se atirando em cima de Ikki e mordendo-lhe o pescoço...  
  
Ikki: Hioga para, alguém vai chegar ... para.... para – Hioga dá um apertão na bunda de Ikki, e este pisa na cortina e os dois caem para fora do trocador arrebentando a cortina e espatifando os dois no chão.  
  
Ikki e Hioga: Ai.. ai...  
  
Quando eles olham em volta tem 4 olhos curiosos para os dois, os de Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Saori  
  
Saori fica levemente rubra...  
  
Seiya tenta levar na esportiva: - Gente vocês dois heim... isso lá eh hora para brigar???  
  
Shun: E pelo jeito vocês não param de brigar um minuto né?  
  
Shiryu: Pois é Shun, esses dois são viciados numa boa briga, brigam de manhã, de tarde, de noite... qualquer hora é hora e qualquer lugar é lugar para um bom quebra pau!!!!!  
  
Todos caem na gargalhada, Hioga se levanta com Ikki vermelhos feito um pimentão e depois começam a riri também...  
  
FIM!!!!!  
  
Bom, aí está o fim. Não deu pra ser fiel a história do Peter Pan, uma por eu não lembr direito...rs. Duas porque ia exigir uma produção maior e tals, então me ocorreu a ideia de uma história adaptada..r.s.r.s alís essa peça já começou mais do que adaptada..r.s.rs Espero que tenha ficado legal.. please, comentem. 


End file.
